The Lineage
by gaetagirl
Summary: There was a warrior race called the Saiyans. They were the strongest and most fierce people. They ruled with loyalty and honor, amongst themselves, and held courage and discipline as virtues. They were a perfect race to be used as a tool. A TIME LINE


…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT. I do not receive money for this story…

**A/N:** This is the story, narration, time line, connecting all the things in the made up Universe that Akira Toriyama created so long ago. This is my take on other things that could have happened, that connects certain families…It binds a few of my stories together…You're where I belong and its sequel Already Gone. If you like my take or view, feel free to use the ideas, to help bind your universe of the best Anime ever…This is a history... It is The Lineage part one.

**The Lineage**

**Once upon a time…**

There was a warrior race called the Saiyans. They were the strongest and most fierce people. They ruled with loyalty and honor, amongst themselves, and held courage and discipline as virtues. They were a perfect race; to be used as a tool.

The Icejins were a cold and slithering race of creatures. They had no remorse, no sense of pride, no honor. They were for better word, reptilian, snakes. They had tremendous powers, used to create pain, and to torture. They were heavily bent on dominating the system they lived in but yearend to replace even the Gods themselves... They were evil.

If the Icejins had more in numbers, they would not have had to turn to using others to conquer the universe. However, some say it fate or the proper evolution of the things, The Icejins were crippled; only a few handful of extremely powerful and ruthless lizards were left. That was just enough to cause a rift in the peace that all Kais had hoped to achieve by eliminating a race bent on destruction ….

One of the many lessons a fighter learns is that if you leave the enemy to breath after another day, then that enemy could come back to kill you later… The Saiyans learned first hand what happens when the benevolence of the Gods, failed to eliminate the few Icejins left over from their annihilation. Searching for more forces to help them The Saiyans were ensnared within the mix, as the tools to help finish the Icejins original plan… total eradication of uprisings and subjugation of the Universe…

In his 20th year as ruler, a King known as Vegeta II, ruled his people with a firma and strong hand. His ancestors known to descend form a legendary warrior known as a Super Siayan. The power to transform was part of the bloodline of the elite forces of the Siayan race. Though he had trained as his father before him, he could not increase his power… His son though had a tremendous power level, at the age of 16 was surpassing him. HE hoped that the slow increments of power over the generations would someday allow for everyone within the Saiyan race to be the ultimate warrior. A legend stated that one day when the Legendary would be reborn, and then a new race of warriors would arise.

In his 30th year as ruler, King Vegeta II, his son the Prince who was now only 26 years old, faced with a terrible problem. This is where the Icejins known as King Coola, and his sons stumbled upon the legendary race…In a power struggle unlike the warriors had ever seen, they Saiyans were up against three monsters that they should have had no trouble in defeating. However, the moon, which gave the Saiyans their most power, was not due to be full for another fortnight and like what happens when a Kings is slaughtered his kinsmen were left fearful and now looking to a young Prince as their leader.

The prince knew he was strong, but was no match for he hideous creatures that they fought. Many innocent lives of his proud race were lay to ruin. Only the strongest of his kind were alive. Even in the numbers left, they could not defeat the cold creatures that come to use them. Fleeing for their lives, the Saiyans rushed to leave their planet to escape the Ice lords. Prince Vegeta ordered that they seek out another place to hide until they could kill off the horrid things that were after them. The fleet of thousands was loaded and hovering in the out limits of space and they watched as the one ship that contained the feared creatures destroyed the planet known as Saiyantago.

The Icejins were not unhappy that the Saiyans no longer had a planet; in fact, it was their idea to destroy their planet and then force them to strike a deal. The Icejins wanted the Saiyans the useful, not to kill them completely. This would make them vulnerable…

The young Prince and many of his father's council members were ordered to go to the Icejins, for a formal declaration of a cease-fire. Though he did not want to do it, the Prince was unable to protect his world his father and his race and thus relented to the request.

The prince met the creatures up-close and personal. They were beautiful as much as they were hideous. However, the power they radiated, even the lowliest pathetic begin could read the level, the evil that these three beings elucidated.

He was forced to bow in front of them and listen to what would be his future and his people's future.

In order to show worthiness of remaining alive, they requested that the Prince lead and attack on another world, and claim it as his own. HE must kill off the inhabitants, once that was complete then, and only then would The Icejins allow the Siayan Race to flourish again, under the protection of the Icejins.

The Prince felt forced to agree, and thus returned to his ship.

His race was down in numbers, he did what any other defeated monarch would do. For the hope of his race would capture the planet Tuffle…. For his people.

The Prince, during the trip to be near the Tuffle planet became King Vegeta III of his people. His father's death was mourned. He promised his people that the legendary bloodline still lived and that one day he would help free his people from this new life they were forging.

The Tuffle planet was nothing more then a society rich in natural resources and technology. IT s inhabitants were a peaceful one. However, like the Saiyans, they fought their hardest to stop the destruction of their society. The New King had only to take a handful of his most elite fighters to the surface, and use the moon of the planet to turn Oozaro, and conquer the new world.

The Icejins sat back and watched as the King became no better then them.

After the defeat of the Truffles, the Icejins made a pact with one another.

King Coola left with his eldest son, Cooler, and seek out other races, and to requester other galaxies and systems.

Frieza, the youngest, perhaps the strongest fighter of all three Icejins, remained to rule over the Saiyans and to use them to create an Empire. He was Lord Frieza.

The Saiyans began life over on their new planet and for a while remained in peace with their new King and The Icejins Lord. Frieza was a crude but wise creature.

HE ordered that the most elite force to go with him as he carried out the plans to eradicate those opposing his rule over the system that held the Tuffle Planet. Thus began the reign of terror known as Siayan purges.

King Vegeta III, pitiful in his ability to save his people from destruction of the Icejins, slowly began to rebuild the society they had once lived. As an honor to his family, the Tuffle planet was renamed Planet Vegeta.

It was not always a great time, there were many angered people living there, but most rid to make the best of it. However, many of the warrior races began to lose some of their dignity, the anger they felt over how they could not defeat the three monsters that enslaved them, began to eat away at them and they scorned. Slowly, the evil that was Lord Frieza, enveloped many hearts. The Saiyans lost much of their hearts, and became cold.

The idea of revenge was never far off from everyone's mind, and though most had the fear of their loved ones serving Lord Frieza on the purging missions, they held hope that one day the would all be saved by the Legendary Warrior. One day the legendary would be born and then, they would be free of the oppression.

In his tenth year as King, Vegeta III married under Siayan Tradition. His mate was Leiko.

_**Leiko's Family**_

Leiko's family was of the first elite. Her cousins were some of the best warriors that ever lived. Two of her bothers were serving with Lord Frieza.

Leiko's family was also very gifted. On her father's side, her great Uncle Tomas had been King Vegeta II, the king's fathers, best friend. Tomas had died with King Vegeta II during the battle with the Icejins. Tomas had a son, named Tomaz. He was severely injured during the war and was no longer considered worthy of being an elite warrior. He spent his time now studying and learning of other worlds. His most fascination came with learning about the Truffles who once lived on the planet the Saiyans lived.

Tomaz was Leiko's second cousin. Tomaz was married to a woman named Parsus, during the war she too was killed, they had two sons Turles and Bardock. These were Leiko's third cousins. They too were serving Lord Frieza.

Two years after studying about the technology of the systems that the Tuffles had kept logs of, Tomaz left Planet Vegeta in search of another Planet to live. Under permission of King Vegeta III, (he had hopes to find another planet that could sustain Saiyan life once they were free of the Icejins Lord Frieza.) The planet that seemed perfect was Earth….Tomaz's journey took place during King Vegeta's 2nd year as King,

Leiko's mother was Lelan.

Lelan was also from a family of Elite warriors.

Lelan's father was Tomaiko, an educator for the upper class families. Lelan's uncle, Montauk, and Tomaiko served the Royals for many years, before the destruction of their planet. They were devoutly loyal to the Vegeta Family. Lelan's uncle, Montauk, married a woman named Tesha.

Tesha was a Trainer many loved her.

She helped train those women who lived in the Royal court of Saiyantago, before the battle with the Icejins.

Tesha had a daughter named Vindell.

Vindell was Lelan's cousin, making her Leiko's second cousin.

Vindell was King Vegeta II mate...

Vindell's best friend had been Parsus. (Parsus was married to Tomaz, whose father was Tomas who was the King's

(Vegeta II) best friend, Tomas is Leiko's second cousin)

Leiko had never met her husband's mother; she had died years before when giving birth to Vegeta III. .

Leiko and King Vegeta III were third cousins.

Leiko's mother, Lelan also had an aunt named Rayisha. Rayisha was a severe woman, who was almost as strong as the best elite warrior man was. She would spar with Tomas, King Vegeta II, and the new king Vegeta III.

Rayisha was mate to an Elite guard named Annapa.

They had a daughter named Ryokum.

Ryokum was Leiko's second cousin.

They were best friends.

After Leiko married King Vegeta III, all of the remaining Royals formed a tight circle of friends.

Ryokum, married on the Planet Saiyantago, and she married a Siayan named Tasaud. They had four children. Her daughters were Rashiad, and Reshume (14 at time of Planet destruction) they were twin girls and they helped Tesha train the elite girls how to fight. Her oldest son was Tasaud II, (16 at destruction of Planet) he had been placed in service of Lord Frieza. Ryokum's youngest son was Nappa. Nappa was 11 when The Planet was destroyed, and they moved to Vegeta-sei.

Leiko was 10 years younger the Ryokum, but that did not deter their friendship. They were second cousins after all.

Nappa was 10 years younger then Leiko and her third cousin. He never once left Leiko's side except to spar with other Elites. Nappa had a crush on his third cousin. This was all before the Icejins came.

_**Tomaz's New Life**_

Tomaz lands on earth in a remote area. He was an injured Siayan; he had had no proper use of his one arm, even with the Healing factor o f his people. His tail had been cut off during his great battle with the Icejins. HE had no intention of purging this planet , his hopes were to find a suitable place in which to bring his people to live and flourish if something was to happen to their new world….Tomaz was the father of Bardock and Turles. While doing tests and sampling the world he was now in, he came across a young girl … her name was Anyiah.

Tomaz might have been disillusioned by the horrors of the Icejins lords, but he still had a heart that pounded blood through his veins. Something about this young woman made him want to protect her. She did not show pity on him for his disfigurement, like females in his race. He was still a powerful warrior in her eyes. That made him feel strong and mighty again. He married her in earth customs, though he never marked her as a mate… His mate had been Parsus.

9 months from their marriage, Tomaz became a father to a daughter. They named her Villa.

Villa was ½ Saiyan and the half sister of Bardock and Turles.

Eight years after Tomaz left home, and 7 years after his daughter was born was the 10th year of King Vegeta III.

**_The marriage of King Vegeta III and Leiko_**.

When Leiko was 29 when she married King Vegeta III. Nappa was 19. The King was 36 at this time. Because they were married under Saiyan tradition, Leiko became pregnant with the next heir to the Vegeta Royal house on the wedding day. With hopes of his first-born being a Super Saiyan, King Vegeta takes great precaution with his wife. However, before she delivers, Leiko has an unexpected visitor.

**_With Lord Frieza_**

The Icejins Lord had begun to compile hordes of other races that were more ruthless then the Saiyans. The Saiyans were the most honorable, and had the most potential, the others were scoundrels and misfits… Except for one, he was a Prince.

His name was Zarbon.

ON his first visit to the Planet Vegeta, Zarbon was ordered to attend the wedding of the King.

Zarbon fell in love with the new queen and jealousy surged through his cold veins.

Once it was learned that Leiko was carrying a cub of the King, Zarbon bent with rage sent a minion named Dodoria to the Queen. Dodoria caused the queen to lose the baby...

When the king confronted Frieza with his torn heart over the loss of his child, Frieza only laughed satanically. Zarbon dismissed the King and nothing was ever done about the incident.

King Vegeta and his Queen and Ryokum, plus the enemy only knew this occurrence….

Leiko and Vegeta never spoke again about Zarbon or Dodoria….

The population only mourned the loss of the first born of the Royal family…

After the incident, and not wanting to lose any more children that way, the king withheld himself form-impregnating Leiko, it was a sad time in the Royal house, and men felt the hatred more toward the oppressors …

**_Tomaz on Earth_**

On earth, Villa grew up to be a beautiful young woman. Her father had cut her tail off when she was born so that she would blend in with earthlings. His tail was gone and he did not want her to feel strange.

Like tradition in that part of the world she lived when her 14 birthday came, her parent announced her engagement to a boy from the next village. Tomaz was pleased because he saw what life was like where horrid creatures did not destroy worlds…

One year after Villa was married, due to her Saiyan blood, she gave birth to a daughter. Tomaz was there to cut the babies tail off… Serena was born she was ¼ Saiyan.

_**Vegeta-Sei**_

One Planet Vegeta, 14 years after the unborn child died, King Vegeta III, and Leiko had another. They named him Vegeta IV.

Leiko had told no one of this pregnancy, and she and Ryokum tried to keep it as secretive as they could.

The King was so busy trying to gain power and keep the Icejins happy, so that the plan of revenge was plotted.

Thankfully, most of the Icejins were in far regions of the galaxy and Zarbon did not find out about Leiko's pregnancy either. IN to her last few months the King grew suspicious, and then was finally alerted. Leiko could not hide the enormous Ki her son was radiating.

The year Prince Vegeta was born; no other child had ever had that high of a KI reading. Surely, the King believed that his son was destined to become a Super Saiyan.

Because the King had an heir to his throne, he sent a hyper message to the space pod that Tomaz had used.

**_A message From the King_**

Tomaz only checked on the pod once a year. The message was nearly a year old when he got it. A prince had been born and the king ordered Tomaz to return home and pay homage to the new prince and to give report of his findings of the planet earth. Serena was eight when Prince Vegeta IV was born

Reluctantly, Tomaz prepared to leave, and since his Space pod was only big enough for him, he had to leave Anyiah, Villas, and Serena.

He returned to Vegeta in deep mourning.

The Icejins lord leaned of the Kings heir one year after his birth too... Though it did not matter to Frieza at the time it made Zarbon boil and plan deep revenge…

**_Tomaz returns_**

Tomaz returned to Vegeta. This homecoming was a happy one yet bittersweet. Bardock and his group of purgers that consisted of Celipa_Panboukin, Toma, Totepo had retuned from Frieze's last mission. Turles, Tomaz's oldest son, was there too._

_Tomaz was able to meet Bardock's wife, Rumanian, and his grandson Radditz. Tomaz spoke only to Bardock and Turles about his life he had created on earth. He had been gone for 16 years. Turles was not happy about his father's new life, but Bardock seemed very interested in earth._

_Tomaz stayed on Planet Vegeta for two years, heartbreak, and scorn staid with him. The king allowed him to leave and go back to earth. His hopes were to have a refuge available when the King could finally overthrow Frieza or worse have a place to go when and if Frieza destroyed the new planet_

_ Tomaz retuned to earth to live the rest of his life with his new family, in hopes one day to see his fellow Saiyans with him._

_The farewell with Bardock was the hardest. He missed the boy and missed seeing his grandson that he had meet. _

_Turles had left Vegeta-sei before Tomaz had, and he never knew that his father had retuned to earth. His bitterness was too great and he held no love for anyone anymore… Especially Frieza…_

_Tomaz said his goodbye and left. Prince Vegeta IV was three years old._

_**On Earth**_

_ON earth, Tomaz was welcomed back. He had been gone three years. Serena loved her grandpa and they spent much time together. Secretly he missed his sons and his grandson Radditz. However, Serena was the light of his eyes. HE never taught Villa to fight, but decided that Serena should be._

_She became a very gifted fighter…_

_**On Vegeta-Sei**_

_Bardock and his team were once again leaving to purge another planet for Frieza. They left to fulfill the demand._

_The Prince was four when he lost his mother. _

_ Zarbon had finally made his way with the Siayan Queen. _

_Out of shame and lost honor, She Ki blasted herself to the next dimension. Zarbon looked on in shock over what he had inadvertently caused. _

_ King Vegeta nearly lost all his senses when he felt the life of Leiko disappear. _

_IF not for Ryokum begging the king to live not for revenge but for his son, then the Siayan race would have been lost that day…_

_Nappa, Ryokum's son, who loved his cousin dearly, mourned her death. As a promise to himself and to all others, he took the young Price under his wing. Nappa was also training Radditz, Bardock's oldest. Prince Vegeta, Nappa, and Radditz created a very formidable group. However, the hatred that had crept into thee hearts from the oppression of the Icejins, and the hurt over losing their mothers, and Cousins made them a cold and heartless group._

_Frieza took much notice of how powerful the young Prince was becoming… Zarbon's slithering whispers kept The Pince in the forefront of The Icejins mind._

_In a sick way, Zarbon missed Leiko. He never wanted her to die, but to be free of the king. He wanted her to himself. IF he could not have the women, he would settle on the Prince. _

_During the 25th year Of King Vegeta III, The prince had surpassed all of the Elite fighters on the planet. Even the King himself could not best the young Prince._

_Fearfully, the king knew what would happen once the words of a Super Saiyan would start to spread…._

_It had been Bardock, who had secretly left Lord Frieze's ship to warn the King of the plan._

_During Bardock's return home, he had one last interlude with his wife Rumanian._

_When Zarbon arrived on Vegeta –sei, his mission was to take the Prince to Lord Frieza…_

_King Vegeta III, Annapa, Ryokum and _Rayisha_, Tesha, Tomaiko, and Montauk were in council. Many of the best elite guards were no longer on planet. Leiko's own father was still serving Lord Frieza. No one wanted the Prince to be taken from them; they all expected another war to break out. King Vegeta III came up with a solution in order to buy time for his people._

_He asked that many of the Elite guard to be returned home, to see their families, and to live among their own kind, then and only then would he turn over the Prince. The prince was to be treated as such and take Nappa and Radditz. Theses young men would be more then able to serve Lord Frieza in place of the other Elites._

_Zarbon left to tell the Lord Frieza the bargain._

_Lord Frieza made an unannounced trip to Vegeta-sei to retrieve the powerful Prince._

_Vegeta IV was taken to Frieze's ship when he was eight. He thought it was for training purposes. Napa and Radditz went with him._

_All of the other Elites returned home….All except Bardock._

_Showing false dedication to Frieza, Bardock asked that he and his Elites remain to serve Frieza… Curious, but agreeable Frieza gave special consideration to Bardock._

_Bardock could now keep an eye on his son, distant cousins, and the Prince. He reported only to the King himself._

_The same year that Prince Vegeta turned eight, Rumanian, gave birth to a son, his name was Kakarot. She died._

_Parsus, who was married to Tomaz, who was Bardock's mother, had a younger brother…_

_Paragus was the same age as Turles. Paragus's wife was a woman named Leto. They were married on the Planet Saiyantago. After the Icejins war and move to Vegeta-sei, they distanced themselves from the Royals. Paragus was an Elite but not first class. Leto, however, was related to Vegeta II. King Vegeta II mother was a great aunt to Leto. _

_Being first Class elite gave her many privileges, but she too wanted a peaceful life with Paragus. However, this did not happen. Ironically, like the Gods before, The Saiyans had not made extinct all of the people that once lived on the Tuffle planet._

_When Leto and Paragus moved into the country away from most Saiyans, they found hiding in caves, many Tuffles. The Tuffles were humanoid creatures. They feared the great apes. Paragus and Leto befriended the inhabitants. They lived among them for 8 years._

_As great as their new life seemed, there was few among the Truffles that did not like mixing friendly with the Saiyans. _

_Accidentally, one day a young Tuffle girl named Noel, came to warn the Siayan couple that one of their elders was preparing to kills them. Before the young girls could explain what had happened and why the gentle seeming scientist wanted to hurt them, they were attacked._

_Noel caught in a dangerous predicament. Leto tired of all the horrors she had witnessed. Did what she thought best. She staid behind to fight the remaining the insurgents. Paragus ran off with Noel. Leto was killed in the battle._

_Left alone and without his mate, the only thing left for Paragus was taking care of Noel. Though she was a Tuffle, she was the only thing that he had left of his Leto._

_Paragus returned to the city of Vegeta-sei. No one ever spoke of Leto, or of the fact that he now had young woman in his charge. He remained in the area of the few commoners among the remaining Saiyans. _

_Paragus never returned to the place where Leto had lost her life. Noel never wanted to return either. No one knew what happened to the remaining Tuffles that had once been in the cave hiding out. Paragus assumed Leto had killed them all…_

_Noel was a sweet girl. She had been 12 when Paragus became her protector. By the time she was 20 Paragus, made her his second Mate. A very uncommon event among Saiyans. He could not help but love her. Their marriage was the same time that Prince Vegeta IV was born._

_Eight years after his marriage to his second mate, Noel gave birth to Paragus's only child. Noel died in childbirth. Heart broken and torn, Paragus, wanted the best for his son… He used the influence he had and had Broli brought to the Elites' ward of the infant barrack in the Royal city. The day his Son Broli was born was the day his nephews son was born, Kakarot. The two babies were placed side by side._

_Until that day, no child had ever surpassed The Prince's Power level at birth. Until that day there had not been a Ki check on a Half bred Siayan. Four months after the birth of Broli and Kakarot, The King ordered the little boys death and that of his father Paragus. The day that Kakarot and Broli were born was a hard day on the planet. Many things began to happen that day…_

_Noel, Broil's mother died in childbirth, but so had Kakarot's mother Rumanian. IT was this reason that both boys were together in the infant barracks._

_That day, when Kakarot was born, his father and his team fought on the planet _Kanassa. It was here that the doomed mission would have them all sent into the next dimension. However, Bardock survived the purge. During the final battle between Bardock and Kanassa King, he bestowed onto Bardock the gift of future sight.

Bardock retuned to Frieze's ship to be healed and to inform Lord Frieza of his mission. Once in side the Regeneration tanks, Bardock has his premonition of his Son, Prince Vegeta, and the future of Vegeta-sei.

Bardock healed he rushed off the ship to return home to see his new son and to warn the others of what he saw.

On Vegeta-sei, Bardock mourned the loss of his wife, but found small happiness with Ryokum.

Bardock led the Elites on the aerial attack on Lord Frieza, the King

He led the attack on the Icejins ship himself. Neither was successful.

Before the Planet Vegeta was destroyed, Bardock was able to send his son off in an infant Space Pod… He sent a transmission to his fathers. Tomaz never received it… Kakarot went to earth…

During the firestorm that took planet Vegeta away, Broli saved his dad… The infant son was the Legendary reborn. With his powers, he saved his father and himself….

The legend was coming to pass… The legend stated that one day when the Legendary would be reborn, and then a new race of warriors would arise. Therefore, it began…

_**Earth…**_

Instead of Tomaz finding his grandson, Kakarot, Son Gohan finds the baby space pod. He names the infant Goku.

Tomaz never received the transmission about his son, nor of the planet destruction. The blast from Frieza distorts all things…

If Goku had not bumped his head at a young age then he would have destroyed the planet. Tomaz would have known what to do to help the young Saiyan. It was a blessing in disguise that Goku had forgotten his subliminal messages that played in the space pod…

Like her mother before, Serena was married off at the age of 14.

Serena married Troika. They had a daughter named Nokkio. When Nokkio was two, her cousin Kakarot landed on earth. They were ½-second cousins… However, she had never had a tail

**_Nokkio_**

Nokkio grew up to be a beautiful young woman. She had amazing fighting skills. Being so strong, she also had a strong mind. Her mother and grandmother might not have minded but she refused to be married off at 14. The only person who understood her was her great-grandfather.

Nokkio began school many miles from her mountain home. Luckily, for her she staid with elder distant relatives of her mother Serena. They lived in West city. They owned a Dojo. Nokkio lived happily. She taught inside of her Great-uncles dojo. Tomaz her great-grandfather only visited her once to be sure she kept up with her training. Once satisfied he left for the mountains to live out his life…

When Nokkio's great-grandmother died, Tomaz summoned up a Ki ball and followed her into the next dimension. Nokkio assumed he died of a broken heart…

Nokkio was saddened by the events of her grandfathers passing. Serena and Villas never left the mountains to visit Nokkio. They never understood her.

Nokkio thrived in the city. While working at the dojo she met a man named Hercules.

Nokkio trained Hercules. He was never as strong as she was, but she never once let him know any better. He dotted on her and loved her more then anyone he had ever met. HE brought her happiness with his silly ways and ideas. When he asked her to marry him, she agreed. From that day on Nokkio was Nokkio Satan, and Hercules became the master Sensei over her great-uncles Dojo.

The second year of Nokkio's marriage to Hercules, both of Nokkio's great uncle and aunt died of old age. (They were not part Saiyan).

Nokkio, though sadden by the events, found true happiness that with their passing came a new life. She was pregnant.

Goku, spending years of training and searching for Dragon balls, married Chichi. Their first year of marriage produced a son. His name was Gohan. Gohan was ½ Saiyan, ¼ god, and ¼ Earthling.

Nokkio gave birth to Videl the same year in which Gohan was born. Nokkio died in childbirth. Hercules was crushed. He secluded himself and his daughter, training himself and Videl in the ways of martial arts. Videl was 1/16 Siayan, but Hercules and Videl never new her heritage…

Gohan and Videl meet 17 years after their births. Videl Satan and Son Gohan were ½ third cousins. (Villas and Bardock were half siblings).

Once year after their union, Son Pan was born. She was thought to be ¼ Saiyan…

**_The Last Saiyans_**

From the time Prince Vegeta, Nappa, and Radditz learned that a meteor had destroyed Planet Vegeta; they lived only to serve their new Lord Frieza. They were saddened by its destruction… However, they grew heavy and cold hearts over all that they had lived through, Nappa was the propagator of this hatred. He blamed everything on The Icejins.

It was believed that all Saiyans were destroyed the day that Planet Vegeta was destroyed. However, a few remained…

Turles, Bardock's older brother, had left the services of Lord Frieza, but he never returned home…

Tomaz had lived on earth and produced heirs. Kakarot was on earth.

The young Prince served Lord Frieza. However, during the 14th year he learned the truth of what really happened. Zarbon, drunk, and feeling rather loquacious, described to the Prince what really happened to his home planet to his father and to Bardock. Frieza had killed them all.

His plan of revenge began to take shape.

Radditz, held a great secret. He knew where Bardock had sent Kakarot, with another Siayan they could begin to take revenge on the Icejins lord.

From Leiko's father's side she and Bardock were third cousins… Their children were fourth cousins… Kakarot, Radditz, and Vegeta were those fourth cousins… The generations span

Villas and Leiko were third cousins. Serena and Vegeta were fourth cousins….

On Leiko's mother's side, Nappa was her third cousin. Nappa and Prince Vegeta were fourth cousins. Nappa never had any children.

His family including his mother, brothers, and sisters were killed when Planet Vegeta was destroyed. His only family connection was the young Prince.

When Vegeta gave leave of Radditz to go and find his lost brother, they never knew of Tomaz and his life on earth. Bardock never spoke of them…

Son Gohan was five when his uncle Radditz found them on earth… that day Radditz and Kakarot both died.

Vegeta and Nappa, were lost and distraught over their comrade's death, but overheard the story of legendary Dragon balls…. They headed for earth to find them in order to become immortal. Their wish was to destroy the Icejins….

8 years after learning about the truth of his father, Vegeta had been serving for 23 years for the Icejins. He came to earth at 31. He meets with Earth forces and a remaining Saiyan Gohan.

Three days after Vegeta and Nappa appeared on earth, Kakarot mad it back to this dimension. HE was retuned to life with the Dragon balls. Vegeta in his anger killed Napa, but asked to have Goku join him in world domination. Goku refused and they battled.

Vegeta, who lost hat battle left planet to heal, his next goal was to seek out the dragon balls on the Planet that held the Namek. His reign as the terror Prince of Lord Frieza gave his the freeway to pursue his goal without having to answer too much for his absent form the Icejins service.

What is now known as the Frieza Saga began…

Goku and Vegeta meet up again on the Namekians world. Goku, learned more about his heritage that day…

Vegeta told Goku about who his father was and how the Icejins took, form him his life before earth, how Bardock died, and why The Saiyans were like they were.

That day the transformation of Super Siayan was achieved. Thought the legendary had not been discovered, he must have been reborn…

Vegeta was returned to earth along with Gohan. Goku remained behind to finish his battle with the Icejins. He did not return to earth for another year.

Scorned and angrier then before, Vegeta kept looking for Kakarot and trying to sense out any other Saiyans…

When the Prince returned to earth, he was encouraged to stay and wait for Goku. Goku's friends and Family had faith that he would return… however, it was King Coola and Frieza that shoed up on earth.

Before Vegeta and the earth forces could begin to fight, another person showed up and killed the Icejins… killed them easily.

Though he would not tell him his name, Vegeta and the others knew that he was a Saiyan, and able to transform.

He also knew that Goku would return that day….

Goku did return and met with the mysterious youth.

Afraid of his existence, the young Saiyan only spoke to Goku of his identity.

His name was Trunks, and he was the Son of the great Prince himself and one of Goku's dearest and very first friend he ever had.

Trunks was form the future and he had warned of another horrid evil that would come and make Frieza look pathetic.

This brought great fear among the warriors gathered.

Thus began the training to attain a level of power that Goku and this future boy had.

There was three years to prepare…

Vegeta was 34 when he began training fulltime at Capsule Corporation. Goku's best friend had offered her home to him… since he n longer had to search for Kakarot, he trained day and night preparing for the Androids, and trying his best to achieve his destiny… Super Siayan.

During his 34 year, Vegeta mated with Bulma. They produced a Son. They named him Trunks. Trunks was nearing his first year when Vegeta finally transformed into a SuperSaiyan. He was 35 years old.

Right after he made the transformation, Vegeta was contacted by an Alien vessel. It seemed that there were Saiyan alive. His only thought was to seek out and begin to regain back the monarchy that was his destiny. A new Vegeta-sei. The other promise was the discovery of the True Legendary. Finally, the prophecy was proving to come to fruitarian…

On, what is considered, new Vegeta, Vegeta, his future son Trunks and their friends came to the new planet and met with a Siayan named Paragus. Paragus introduced them to his son Broli…

The Gods sensing the evil brewing alerted Goku of the Legendary. Goku searched out and found his family and friends on the New Vegeta.

Kakarot accosted Paragus, Vegeta, and Broli.

It was assumed that Broli was sent to the next dimension after a great battle. Paragus was killed by his son that day, when the rage of the Legendary Saiyan flared.

A few months after their return, the feared Androids began their attack on earth….

However, it was a creature named Cell, which they all ended up having to fight….

Son Gohan was the first Siayan to ascend beyond that of Super Siayan. Though he was only 11 at the time… he destroyed the monster… Hercules, the world champion (a human) took credit…

Goku sacrificed himself that day and died.

His death disillusioned the Prince, and Vegeta began to learn about who he was and what life could be like… 30 years of his life he only knew of hatred… now with a family of his own he slowly began to learn how to be a different person…

7 years after the great battle, another evil attacked the earth…

Son Gohan was the strongest one during the battle with Cell, but when his father left, he lost some interest in fighting… everyone seemed to be mourning…

When he was 17 he met a girl named Videl Hercules, unbeknownst to him they were fourth cousins. Nokkio would have been Gohan's third cousin, but she died in childbirth of Videl…

2 years later Videl and Gohan had Pan…

Trunks of their timeline was 14 when Son Pan was born… They were fifth cousins…

Son Goten was the second son of Kakarot…. Bra briefs were Trunks sister… they were fourth cousins…

The four were all best friends….

At the age of 63, Prince Vegeta was visited and overtaken by an alien parasite called Baby. Baby was one of a few mutated Tuffles that had been expelled during the attack on their planet. IT is thought that Baby had not died but had hidden on the planet. 8 years later he left… in search of finding host bodies to perfect his plans for revenge on the Saiyans….

Once again, Goku saved his Prince from the infestation…

One year after that, Goku disappeared…

This is the end of the GT series…. New life began 6 years later

At the age of 69 Vegeta, the Prince finally made a trip to a planet called New Namek. IT had taken him nearly all his life, but he had finally come to terms and peace with who he was…

He wished that Kakarot be brought back to earth.

Pan was 18.

In Pan and Bra's 19th year, they collected the new earths Dragon balls and made three wishes….

At the age of 70, Prince Vegeta was declared King Vegeta IV.

Ryokum was brought back to life and to earth

Both friends and families were given the blessings of becoming full fledging Saiyans.

All of them were able to transform into Super Saiyans….


End file.
